


Best Birthday Ever

by Auggusst



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame Fix it, Birthday Party, F/M, Fix It, Fluff, Handshakes, Happy Ending, Hugs, Irondad, Reconciliation, Recovery, Tony Stark's Birthday, coming home, friendships, tony stark finally got a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: Today (May 29th) is Tony Stark’s birthday, and coincidentally, the day he is released from the hospital after wielding the Infinity Stones. Saving the universe merits a great (surprise) party.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Tony survived Endgame, Steve went to see Peggy but came back/didn’t marry her, retired anyway and made Sam the new Cap.

Tony didn’t realize it was his birthday, at least, not immediately. He’d been in the hospital a while now. Time had healed his insides and Doctor Cho had healed his outsides, to the best of her ability. He would have to invest in some heavy-duty beauty treatments, but being a little scarred was better than being dead, so Pepper had told him, and he was inclined to agree. Physical therapy was the next step, and he was doing well. He wouldn’t be doing any heavy-duty lifting for a while, and certainly didn’t think about fighting. His memory was a little shoddier than before, and sometimes it took him a little longer to formulate a sentence, but otherwise, there was little damage. He’d managed to walk around an hour without tiring yesterday, which his darling daughter equated to the length of a marathon.

Little Morgan was so proud of her father, and the recovery he made. She’d almost combusted with excitement when she received the news that her daddy was coming home finally. The feeling was mutual. Staying in a hospital was always difficult, especially when he was so banged up. Visitors were scarce. One Dr. Strange made an appearance, and they shared a lengthy conversation and parted on respectful terms despite their rocky introduction.

He missed his friends, his teammates. He missed feeling useful too. Tony was ready to be home, to be away from the white sheets and beeps and sensors and that overwhelming hospital smell. He wanted his bed, his _workshop_ , and the gorgeous lake view he’d shelled out a million or so to secure.

The work was done, more or less, and Tony knew it, but being idle never suited him. He was ready to make things again. He hoped he would never have to suit up again, but hell, he’d invented time travel. He wondered what other mysteries could be unlocked now. Of course most of it would be theory. He didn’t want to ruin the world so soon after fixing it. It was still incredible that he managed to fix it. He didn’t fix everything, but, he fixed enough.

The gratitude was overwhelming, initially. Anyone and everyone took their opportunity to thank him, in big and small ways, once he regained consciousness. He was out for about a week after the battle, and was relieved to have survived it. He awoke to piles of thank-you cards and well wishes, which Pepper and Rhodey had taken turns reading. He felt like he had come back from the dead, literally, but that was old habit by now, wasn’t it? Either way, he was thankful for it.

The Avengers took to helping the world resettle, supervising clean-ups and helping out where they could. The Stark Relief Foundation also partook, with Pepper’s direction. Tony offered ideas where he could, though his wife prioritized his recovery, and for once in his life, he was inclined to listen. Without the pressure of another Universe-shattering event (at least, he hoped another one wouldn’t come so soon) the brunet relaxed somewhat. There was still an adjustment period ahead of everyone, but…things were good for the most part.

Tony felt warm and at peace in the backseat of his car. The weather was nice today, sunny and warm but not too hot. It didn’t get hot up here like down in the city. He was glad to see something besides the inside of a hospital room too. Happy was driving, telling a series of bad jokes. Morgan sat between Tony and Pepper, who took turns groaning while the little girl giggled ecstatically at Uncle Happy’s jokes.

“I think your funny bone’s a little swollen there,” Tony said, poking Morgan’s arm. She jerked at the poke, grinning up at him. God, he loved her. He loved everything about that little face. He loved the way her eyes lit up with curiosity and glee, the way she smiled, the way she held herself, confident and brimming with intelligence, just like her mother.

“He’s funny,” she replied with a shrug.

“Funnier than Daddy?” the scientist asked, squinting down at her.

Morgan considered that for a moment, suddenly serious. “Mm, sometimes,” she said, apparently concerned about hurting his feelings. “But you’re funnier than Mommy.”

That made Tony laugh. Pepper smiled, but rolled her eyes. “Daddy’s only so funny because he spends all his time thinking of how to make people laugh instead of doing the laundry,” she accused, giving him a teasing look.

Tony held up his hands in defense. “Give me a break Pep, I saved the universe,” he replied.

“How long you gonna be riding that one?” Happy interjected up front.

Tony brushed a hand through his daughter’s hair, smirking a little. “Until the end of time.”

It felt so good to be happy. As the roads became familiar, city turning to country and turning to forest, Tony felt ease he hadn’t in years. He laughed and joked alongside his family. Rhodey would be waiting at the house, so Pepper had told him, and he was eager to see his friend again. It had been almost a week, as he was busy helping the team.

Tony was content to be driven and resting in the backseat, simply glad to be _living_ instead of _surviving_ for once, but began to have an inkling about the date as they drew closer to the house. There were a few cars parked there, though no one was outside. He didn’t remember inviting everyone up for his first day back, and was about to question Pepper, when he got his eyes on the front console of the car and read the date.

May 29th.

How had he missed it? He supposed he was too caught up with Morgan while Pepper checked him out of the hospital, and although he had spent the last few days browsing social media, paying attention to the date wasn’t important to him. Seeing people reunited and happy and joking around alongside articles detailing the repair of the world occupied him way more. It was nice to see the fruits of his labor.  

But damn, it was his birthday. What a great birthday present, coming home. But judging by the look on Pepper’s face when he raised a brow at her, he should expect a lot more. He suddenly felt a little nervous, not knowing what was to come.

“Morgan, you’d tell me if Mommy planned some crazy party, right?” he said as they pulled into the driveway.

She couldn’t look more smug if she tried. “Yes Daddy,” she said, but couldn’t stop the giggle from slipping out at the end.

“Oh boy,” Tony sighed, leaning his head back and covering his eyes dramatically. “What exactly am I in for?”

“Absolute torture,” Pepper said matter-of-factly. “People who love and care about you are gathered in a room and ready to shower you in attention.”

“I can’t decide if you’re sneaky or if I’m oblivious. How did I not see this coming?”

“You were too busy making sure you looked pretty,” Happy offered from up front.

“Gee, thanks,” the brunet replied with a roll of his eyes, though he smiled.

Nothing could have prepared him for the cacophonous greeting he received upon entering the house. There was a birthday banner covering the foyer’s arch, projected by F.R.I.D.A.Y, and the lights were turned up warmly. Down the hall he could see gifts spread over the dining room table, but more importantly, there were at least ten people occupying the hall, happy-faced and ready to welcome him. Steve, Sam and Wanda, Bruce, Clint and his family, Rhodey, Scott, Hope and Cassie, Harley, and Peter Parker and his Aunt May were all there. Thor was missing, but from what he understood, the God of Thunder had gone on a soul-searching field trip through space with The Guardians, so he didn’t question the absence.

Tony almost expected more people to pop out of the pantry though, but none did. He could think of several more people that would’ve probably come, but Pepper took into consideration how overwhelmed he would feel to begin with. She knew him so well.

He stood shell-shocked at the door, but was pushed into action by Morgan’s little hand tugging on his jacket insistently, and Tony moved forward, a grin plastered on his face.

“Happy birthday Tones,” Rhodey began, pulling him into a warm and firm hug. It would’ve lasted longer if there wasn’t a row of people lining up to do the same.

Bruce came forward next, surprisingly soft for his large stature, and Tony thanked God he had high ceilings.

Clint’s band swarmed him, and although the family seemed happy, there was a clear sense of loss. Natasha was missing from the bunch, and it was abundantly clear. Tony met Clint’s eyes, and silently promised that they would find a way to bring her back, and for once the archer took his word.

Scott was his usual happy self, and his daughter was equally charming. Hope passed on her father’s respect, which surprised Tony, but he took it gladly.

Sam patted him amiably on the shoulder, even complimented him on his resilience, to which the brunet promised a new, even fancier pair of wings, maybe red, white and blue, to match his new Captain status.

Wanda was a little distant, but she had never been particularly fond of Tony. He held her hand gently, and patted it as she wished him a happy birthday. He could tell she still missed Vision, and felt guilt creeping up in him, which was quickly smoothed away by Steve’s soft smile and lingering hug.

“How’s Barnes?” Tony asked, looking up at the blond. The question took Steve off guard, but his smile spread a little wider.

“Bucky’s doing great. Real great. Thank you for asking,” the soldier replied, patting Tony’s arm before drawing back.

“Bring him around sometime,” the brunet suggested. “I’d like to formally apologize. For back then.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “We’ll trade apologies. We haven’t done so properly yet.”

Tony waved his hand dismissively. He inspected the blond, noticed his eyes brighter and calmer than the last time they saw each other. He had heard from Bruce that there was a malfunction or something upon Steve’s return from replacing the stones, but judging by the soldier’s behavior, it wasn’t a malfunction.

“Took a little detour in the past?” the brunet asked.

Steve shook his head and sighed. His hands went to his hips at Tony’s ability to see through him, though he smiled softly. “I did.”

“And?” Tony prodded, quirking a brow. The fact that Steve had taken a little time for himself during a mission was new. He was interested to hear about it.

“I got my dance,” the blond replied, nodding.

“Wow. That’s great,” Tony began. It was. He was really happy for Steve. It must have been really cathartic, tying up loose ends like that. It did bring to light another question though. “What made you come back?”

Steve’s eyes drifted down to the floor, and then around the room. “She did. I got my closure with Peggy. She reminded me that I’ve got people here that need me. And, well, I need them. All of you.”

Tony didn’t miss the ‘you,’ and it made a lump form in his throat. His relationship with Steve had been filled with ups and downs. They were two sides of the same coin, and that meant more often than not, they didn’t see eye to eye, but there was real comfort in being counted as his friend, as family even. He patted the blond’s shoulder in thanks.

“Glad to have you, Steve.”

“Likewise,” Steve replied, and he meant it.

The others had decided Steve spent enough time occupying his attention, and a familiar figure sidled up to him next.

“Mr. Mechanic,” Harley grinned, brushing some stray hair from his eyes.

“Mr. Keener,” the brunet replied. He drew the young man in for a hug, noting how he was the same height, if not a little taller, than Tony. He hadn’t seen the boy in years in person, but had kept contact here and there, checking in on him and encouraging his inventive streak, as well as planning on picking up the cost of college for him in the fall. He’d grown up well, and the scientist couldn’t help but feel pride as he inspected Harley.

“When’d you get so tall?” Tony asked.

Harley beamed at that. “When I invented an old-timey villain ray that grows things. You should use it on yourself sometime,” he joked.

Tony shook his head in disbelief. “Snarky. Who’d you learn that from?”

Harley inclined his head in Tony’s direction. “From the best,” he said, and if that didn’t make the scientist emotional, what came next would.

His eyes set on a certain Spider-man, and the teen moved forward with little hesitation, and Tony embraced him, warmth spreading in his bones. He felt so blessed to be able to give the teen a hug without the cumbrance of armor, like he should have ages ago.

The young Avenger seemed just as glad to have this moment. “Happy birthday, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, smiling up at him as he drew back.

“Thanks kid,” Tony replied, unable to dial back the smile on his face. He was so relieved to see Peter doing well. Aunt May beamed at them a few feet away, and engaged Pepper in conversation. It seemed Peter and Harley had met and quickly formed a friendship while they waited for Tony to get out of the hospital, and the latter jokingly chastised Peter for getting the longer hug.

“I think someone’s about to beat our hug-time—not that I’m counting,” Peter said, gesturing to Morgan.

She was working her way through the small crowd, and Tony lifted her without hesitation as she approached. Her little arms circled his neck, holding onto him as if she never intended to let go. Tony adjusted his grip, silently agreeing that he wouldn’t let go either.

“Welcome home, Daddy,” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you, Morgoona,” Tony murmured, giving her a kiss in return. He followed up with two or three, nuzzling her face with his. It brought a giggle out of her, and Peter and Harley seemed entertained, but a little uncomfortable. Tony noticed it immediately, and knew just how to break the awkward bubble.

“Morgan, have you met Mr. Parker and Mr. Keener?” he asked his daughter, dark eyes moving between the three of them. She shook her head, looking at the young men with curiosity.

“Harley here helped me out a long time ago when some bad people took your mom, and Peter here helped save the universe,” Tony explained matter-of-factly. Morgan nodded in understanding and recognition. He had told her stories before, and now she could vaguely recall their faces from pictures. She seemed satisfied, offered them small smiles.

“Hi,” Morgan said.

“Hey there,” Peter replied, extending his hand. “I’m Peter Parker.”

She took it immediately, pulling him closer so she could pat his face. “You’re good,” Morgan said, making the teen melt. Oh yes, Morgan knew just how to wrap people around her finger. She opened and closed her fist in Harley’s direction, and he dutifully stepped forward, receiving the same approving pat. “Both good. You’re heroes, like Daddy and his other friends.”

Tony couldn’t have been prouder. His little girl was perfect. He beamed at her, and then at the boys, feeling a surge of satisfaction. He looked around the room, at his friends and family, at the familiar furniture and walls of his home, and felt at peace, truly, for maybe the first time in his life. Pepper met his gaze across the hall, and smiled a smile so perfect and meaningful, which was meant just for him.

He took in the scenery and sighed contentedly, burning it into his memory. A happy tear slipped down his cheek.

This would be his best birthday yet.

 


End file.
